Punch
by Cake Wizard
Summary: (Uncreative title is ucreative) From this Tumblr prompt: "I'm gonna punch you in the mouth…with my mouth…gently…several times…." Modern/Highschool AU (Drabble-ish)


Ciao! I'm back with another oneshot! I'm begining to love doing these randomly found prompts from Tumblr... don't judge me. (TOO SHORT TOO SHORT TOO SHORT TOO SHORT Ah who am I kidding)

Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill. If I owned the whole Inuyasha series, I wouldn't be stuck writing this about now.

From this Tumblr prompt: "I'm gonna punch you in the mouth…with my mouth…gently…several times…."

I'm gonna have to warn you about Inuyasha-kun's colorful vocabulary (sorta).

Today was a typical Wednesday and the sun was being a bitch. The heat was almost unbearable and it sucked. Literally.

Kagome sipped on the can of cold Coke in her hand, trying to beat the heat. Today wasn't just her day, and having to deal with her tsundere-ish of a friend aka crush wasn't even helping her at all.

"Hey, Inuyasha, could you like, stop shouting at that guy? You're attracting attention." She looked at the silver haired boy beside her. Like her, he had his hair tied up in a ponytail and was currently yelling at a person he found offensive.

"Aw, come on, Kagome! I just wanted to know what the fuck was that guy staring at me for!"

"Its because you've been yelling at our classmates the whole day. I think someone's in a sour mood today."

His right eye twitched and she just continued drinking from her Coke. "Its because the fucking ball of light emmiting that fucking heat and light and I don't know how I feel about it besides feeling pissed off."

"Mm. You need to chill, man." she ignored his angry glare.

"You know, if you weren't such a noob I would have kicked your ass right now." He growled and she fake gasped.

"Excuse me? You're telling me I can't fight? Please, I've done way worse."

"Like hell that happened. You can't even hit a blow on anyone. Even me."

"That's because there's no reason to, asshole!" she yelled. The other students began to direct their attention to the arguing duo.

"How about now? Try and hit me with your best shot, kid." Inuyasha emphasized the word 'kid' with taunting. He loved to tease her, calling her a kid since she was a few years younger than him.

"I told you not to call me that, puppy!"

"Damn you! Don't compare me with those! I ain't no puppy!"

"Yeah you are! Puppy!"

"Kid!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Hell yeah! Prepare your sorry ass!"

With every sentence, they went an inch closer. And closer, and closer.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she mocked. "Gonna punch me or something?" She gave him a rather hard punch on the shoulder. He flinched, but successfully hid his reaction of pain. "You don't even have the guts! I may be a girl, Inuyasha, but don't ever underestimate me!"

"Oh I am gonna do something about it! And it also involves punching!" he yelled with a voice that actually startled her and everyone else around the classroom. He seemed to hesitate, and Kagome could see a red shade form around his cheeks. Then he began to speak again.

What he said made her heart beat rather fast.

"I'm gonna punch you in the mouth…" he said rather nervously, his angry tone fading slowly with every word. "With my mouth…" Shyly he put his hand over his face to cover the huge blush on his cheeks as he continued. "Gently…several times…."

Kagome felt her face growing hotter with each word spoken and she closed her eyes shut. Her best friend, her crush for since how long, just...

There was a quick silence until...

"Because I love you..."

Her eyes opened up at the last sentence. Inuyasha avoided her surprised gaze, his hand over his mouth and his blush growing bigger. Gathering up her courage, she replied to him.

"I... I love you too..."

He looked back at her with surprise and joy in his eyes as he took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him, golden eyes staring back into her blue ones.

Then without any other words spoken, he claimed her lips with his own, ignoring the cheers from their classmates.

"Holy fudge! Inu's getting laid tonight!"

"Shut the fuck up Miroku!"

-le end-

Damn, Kagome, such a tomboy you are. Expect more Tumblr based stuff from me. (And more perverted remarks from Miroku) 


End file.
